Our daily lives
by PinponGaNannai
Summary: Eren is at his second year at college, yet Levi is about to finish his career. They're both ordinary boys with nothing interesting to stress and live daily routine like everybody else, with the only difference that they've been three years together, and Eren decides to start writing a diary, just to let Rivaille read how much does he love him. (Modern AU Ereri)


_Hi there! I just write this because I wanted some love between these two that didn't include titans, sadness or some really elaborated plot. No, this fic is going to be completely focused on these two characters as if they were living in our modern times like any other couple of boys. Nothing interesting will happen, just Eren being cute and Rivaille being a good French boyfriend. Enjoy (:_

* * *

Day #1096

_31st August, 2013._

"I love you" I said as our lips parted after our long kiss, grinning stupidly as I looked at your grey eyes. You immediately smiled back, leaning forward to softly kiss me again. We kissed for about five more minutes before we finally said good bye and I entered my house. My father was watching TV at the living room when I approached the stairs; he immediately looked at me and asked where I was, but after I told him, the usual argument started and it took me at least twenty minutes to lock myself in my room.

It came to my attention that since we'd been together, my father had always tried to fall us apart. But to his surprise, today is our third anniversary, and as I come to think of it, I'm really surprised by how fast the time has passed for us. I still remember the day I met you at that concert at indigO2. Who'd have thought that we'd be together for three years and even more? When we started dating, I wouldn't have imagined that we would live so many things together, either happy or sad ones.

This is why I'm writing this right now, because time has gone so fast that I can barely count now all the experiences we've been through, even though I remember each of them at specific times during the week. So, I realize that sometimes we cannot trust our memories to summarize our lives and save all the good moments in our journey, and as I'm willing to stay for a longer period of time that the period we've already gone together, I decided to write this.

It's not that I'm going to write down everything we do or think, but as our relationship is still progressing, I'm sure that in the future we're going to live thousands of more things, both good and bad. Some of them, maybe we'll like to forget them, but some others, I'm sure that they're going to leave a mark in our lives as some of the things we've lived and done before, and they're going to be so important, that we'll always be willing to remember in detail at any moment.

This diary will give us that opportunity to remember. Maybe you'll find it silly and childish, maybe you could even think it's useless, but I'm really willing to write down these feelings I have towards you and those smiles you make me draw in my face every day. This diary will be our secret, our confidence and intimacy, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Of course, no one else than you will read this, and whenever you want to write something here, I'll cheerily share this notebook.

So let me get started trying to recapitulate our third anniversary. Our third anniversary! I still can't believe it. It feels like I met you yesterday, or maybe the last week, and now it seems that we have three years sharing the same experiences in our pasts.

This morning was a lazy one. I didn't want to get up, but your call made me come back to the real world. "Remember that I'm picking you up in one hour. Don't forget to get dressed formal." Your words didn't make sense for me until I realized that I had my spoken exam today and jumped out of bed like never before. "Alright, I won't be late." I really didn't mean to hang up the phone in that way, and I didn't realize I did it so rudely until an hour later.

Have I mentioned before that I love your Aprilia? Every time we ride your motorcycle I feel like the coolest and luckiest boy ever. Getting back to the story, you picked me up in the Aprilia and arrived on campus in less than twenty minutes. I was so focused on thinking about the exam that now I notice that I barely talked to you and kissed you before running upstairs to the teacher's office.

To make it short, Mikasa and Armin took the exam before than me –because their both last names had initial A letter and where always on the beginning of the list– and practiced with me before it was my turn. I have to say that I feel that I did it quite formidable compared to my previous spoken exams and I must admit that it was thanks to your help. It's really good to have a boyfriend studying the same career than you, but years ahead. I love you.

The following classes were boring, especially because every teacher pointed out our formal outfits. I never liked to dress like this, until you said I looked cute. I always like when you tell me I'm cute, even though it's something I don't accept from other people and something I don't normally like to be told, but the way you say it is so affective that I melt every time you say it.

At four o'clock, you were on time waiting in the entrance of the C building, waiting for me as you'd said you would. You were carrying your shoulder bag at your back, as usual, and had your hands on the pockets of your brown jacket. I love your brown jacket. I love when you wear it.

"How was the exam?" You asked, but instead of replying, I hang up on you with my arms around your neck. You stood still. "How was it?"

"Easy. I did great." I remember having said before kissing you, but I'm actually not sure. I was more interested on the kiss than on my answer. Don't judge me! After the kiss, I looked at your eyes like a sixteen-year-old girl who'd fallen in love for the first time in her life would look, and I whispered: "Happy three years together." I'm still like that sixteen-year-old girl. I know it.

Then you grabbed me and gave me a hug. "Happy three years." You said, and I felt that I melt on your arms. I knew you had some surprises for me. You always have surprises for me. "Shall we go, now? Your gifts are waiting." I immediately took your hands to walk towards the parking lot.

We rode your bike, wore the helmets, I hugged your waist and you accelerated. I don't remember the road or how much time it took us to get there, but once there, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Rivaille, this is too much expensive!" I screamed. "You shouldn't have paid for this; we could have gone somewhere else." I felt ashamed to say that, but what did you expect from me to say after entering that room in the hotel?

"Don't worry; I only paid half of it. The rest of the money it's a gift from my parents. You just enjoy it." I felt sad because of the fact that I hadn't met them yet and they were already spending their money for us. Though, I have to admit that I really liked the roses. I smelled them for a long period of time and pleasantly sighed. "How do they make them blue?" I asked and completely loved your answer. "They paint them, just as Alice." I laughed.

When you led me to the bathroom and I saw what was there, I was amazed. Did your parents really paid for a room with a Jacuzzi in it? I mean, they must have known that we'd fuck, and they still paid for it? And now that I think about it, how did you talk to them about this? I insist that they knew that we would fuck in it. (And let me say now that I hadn't had that much fun while fucking _ever_ before. We need to do that more often.)

The dinner was great. I had never eaten that, and I still don't know what it was. The wine was also good, especially by the fact that we drank wine in fine cups while watching TV on the bed, completely naked and fresh after the Jacuzzi adventure, warmed by the heating system. The view of the city I could see through the balcony was beautiful, especially because I didn't even have to stand up to see it, because of the large window that led to the balcony.

What came after, I wasn't expecting it; I mean, seriously? Lemon pie, cookies of all kinds, cupcakes, pies of different flavors, ice cream, biscuits, cakes and chocolate _fondue_. (I had to look how to write it.) I must say now that I really ate all I could and that I almost cried for not being able to take all those desserts home. Anyways, I love when you spoil me with food. I'm more than pleased with all your three anniversary gifts –especially the second one-, but also I feel a little guilty for not being able to give you one back that's good enough to reach yours; that's why I try to be a good boyfriend for you, trying not to give you problems –not more that the ones I usually give you-.

So, from now on this notebook with written experiences of our lives is going to be a kind of gift for you, and in five years from now, you can sit to read and remember how much I have loved you since I first met you. I love you, Rivaille; I can't avoid thinking of you all day. You've completely stolen my heart, and I don't want it back.

Getting back to our day (I'm sorry if I get lost; I love you!), the evening continued to be fluffy and lovely, with the both of us getting relaxed on that comfortable hotel bed, cuddling to each other while the TV was on, but none of us paying attention to it anymore. We had overeaten and then we were stuffed, resting with our eyes closed and our arms around each other. (And completely naked.)

We were so comfortable like that that we fell asleep and didn't wake up until it was very late, so late that we ran to get dressed, leave and get me home. It was almost 2 o'clock in the morning when you stopped the Aprila at the door of my house. Now that I remember the scene, I got off the bike so fast that I almost forgot to say good bye. Thanks lord I didn't; it would have been awful, considering what day it is.

Although it was very late, we took like ten minutes to say goodbye after all those kisses and words, but I finally got home and, as I mentioned at the beginning, my father was angrier than usual. He had a good reason, though, if we think that he doesn't like when I return home so late –he actually doesn't like a lot of things, but you already know them-.

He started again his every day anti-gay lecture and, as we argued for some minutes, I finished everything saying something I should have said to him a lot of time ago. "I love him, dad, deal with it." I didn't think it would work so well, because he shut up and I went upstairs. "Bingo!" I thought, getting locked in my room as fast as I could, so he wouldn't return with more to discuss.

And now I'm leaning on my bed with a pillow under my chest and this notebook in front of me while I write down these things, almost falling asleep again. I have no idea how to finish this, though, so I'm thinking what else to write, but nothing else comes to my mind.

I think I'd better go to sleep and show this to you tomorrow afternoon, since we're going to be at your place. (I really hope that Hanji doesn't take this from our hands. That'd be really embarrassing… I can't wait for you to have a flat of your own. It's not that I don't like your roommates, but having some privacy would not be bad.)


End file.
